A computer system such as a client and a network device may operate with a limited power budget. As performance requirements increase the heat dissipated by these devices also increase. Static power management techniques may comprise placing the computer system in a ‘sleep’ or ‘suspend’ mode while the computer system is inactive for a pre-determined time. Also, some dynamic power management may enable the computer system to operate at a reduced power with reduced performance. Dynamic power management techniques may comprise, for example, frequency scaling and power supply scaling.